Bitter Coffee for The Loss
by ltifal
Summary: another serious fic, this is bout how Camus feel when he lose Isacc and how Milo help him to deal with Camus's feeling. Repost


**AUTHORESS NOTE: hi me again, this is my second serious fic. Well, hope you like this fic. look around and find Milo with Camus ahhh there you are!**

**Camus: gack!!! She again!!!**

**Milo: argh what do you want this time!!!!**

**Tifa: tee hee don't worry this time not parody**

**Milo: thanks goddess**

**Tifa: please read the disclaimer, this time your turn Camus**

**Camus: … ok, this girl here don't own this Saint Seiya. Saint Seiya belong to Masami Kurumada**

Tifa: thanks

_Bitter Coffee for the Loss_

"Sensei?" a call from the back made me stopped my meditation and turned around to see my young gakusei (student) standing there with an urgent look plastered onto his face. With a sigh, I moved my leg from my meditation position into sitting position and finally after several second opened my mouth.

"Hyoga? I already told you before; do not disturb me when I was doing my meditation"

"I'm sorry, sensei." He apologized "But I saw Milo sensei (teacher) outside."

"Milo? Did he come? At time like this?" I stared at my blonde kid almost disbelief him

"Yes, Sensei"

_What is he doing here? I always told him not to visit me in day like this? I have to train my discipline. Why he here?_ A paused as I quickly got up and walked to the door; followed by Hyoga. Once we outside the hut, a freezing wind hit my skin with its coldness and I turn around to look at Hyoga, gestured to continue his own training. The kid of course, as a good discipline quickly went to his training area to fight with the bear. On this session the blue eyes boy must frost the bear's front leg to gain his skill. He tried it several times yesterday and received some damaged on his skin as a result of making the animal angry. But Hyoga didn't give up at all. I looked at Hyoga from distance for a while then I started to look around to see where Milo was. It strange… Milo usually came rampaging directly to my house every time he visited my hut, since he hated the coldness of our Siberian beauty nature. When I finally spot him, I saw something strange from him, something was not right. The Scorpio saint always had his smile on whenever he visited me, even Hyoga liked him. For a second he stayed silent before he raised his hand a little just enough to realize that he saw me

_What happen with him? Usually he will come, laughing and chuckling. What happen with him?_ I slowly walked toward him. His light blue hair moved as a wind blow. I almost gasped when I saw the look on his eyes. He usually mischief blue eyes and comforting smile had all gone today. "… What happens Milo?" I asked knowing something was not right.

"I kill him" was only an answer from him, almost like a whisper. My throat feel like I was being strangle. I know what he means. "…I kill my own discipline, Camus" he continued. He didn't need to continue anymore, and to my surprise, I moved to hug him. A tear felt from his eyes as he began to sob and lent on my shoulder. I should have move inside the hut since it was colder outside but I couldn't move even an inch. Slowly I used my cosmos to protect us from the raging wind. The sight of him crying triggered my own memory

_Flashback_

When I saw Hyoga lying on the ice ground beside the huge crack, my first thought of him dead turned inside my head, lucky for me that I could still felt his pulse. I quickly took him into my hut and nursed him, still wondering where my other student was. How shock I was when he awoke and told me that Isaac had helped him from drowning. I quickly went outside to find Isaac but no sign of him, I tried and tried for several hours, diving inside the frigid water. All hope was lost but I still hoping that I could at least found his body. That night, Hyoga cried beside me and apologized for his clumsiness. He kept on saying that it was his fault that we lost Issac. My heart was numb but I keep my face straight even not a single tear came down. After Hyoga felt asleep due to tiredness, I carried him to his bed. I looked at the other bed beside him and a pang of guild emerged from my heart. I failed as a teacher. But still why, why didn't I cry? I moved slowly and walked outside while my hand closed the door. I moved to my chair in the living room, the place when I once read a story for him when he couldn't sleep and stared at the fire on the furnace. This was not happening to me. No it was not! He would come back. He would! I said over and over to my self and unconsciously began drift to sleep. For almost 2 days, I stared at the furnace, waiting and waiting, not even had any desire to eat, I even didn't remember if I did eat for that days. When finally Milo came to my hut, as usual, rampaging inside without a knock, he was shivering a little but when I put off his scarf and looked into my eyes, he knew instantly something was not right. I vaguely remember what did he do but he sat there in front of my in silent, not even a word. After several minutes of silent, I finally murmured about his dead. How my was in pain when I finally accepted that he was gone… The first word, Milo said was 'everything happen was not my fault'

"I know" I said not even looking at him

"No! Camus?!" he said again, he almost startled me and replayed his words. He moved slowly toward me and knee behind me, staring intently at me. Once again he said that words. I one the other side, replied him in my anger, I pushed him back but before I knew, his strong hand grabbed mine and hold me before he pulled me into a hug. It was so strange being hug like that, but before I realized, a tear came down my eyes as I began to sob. For the first time, I felt so weak that I needed a strong hand to support me, to hug me and gave me a warm I needed. I cling at him like a little kid, never ever in my life I felt this weak. But Milo never said anything to me, just embrace me like that. What I remembered the morning after that was, I awoke on my bed and found Milo sitting beside me. Once he acknowledge that I awoke he gave me the coffee on his hand and took another glass from the table and sit one my bed side. "take some, Camus. You need it." I paused as I eyeing the black coffee

"I don't like coffee, Milo"

"Just drink it, Camus" He said to me and drank his own, a paused when finally I slowly drank the coffee. Second later I almost split it out.

"Milo!!! It's too bitter!!"

"Really?"

"You wanna make fun of me, do you?!" I said with a frown

"So you feel any better?"

"What?"

"It's really bitter?"

"YES!!"

"If you can taste the bitter then you will be just fine." He said with a smile on his face. Not really understand what he means I slowly drank it and again almost split it out. For a whole week he stayed in my hut despite of the fiery coldness and comforted me and even Hyoga, even taking care of the house. Every morning he also made me a very bitter coffee. That day I really glad that I had Milo.

_End of Flashback_

In this fiery wind, I tried to soothe his tremble body and after several second when his sob became a hiccup, I pulled him from this coldness into my hut. I put him down onto my chair and went inside my room to pack my several things. I know what to do, first inform Hyoga that I would be with Milo. second back to Santuary with Milo since he needed me more there. And last made him a very bitter coffee

OWARI

**Authoress note : so how was it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Review please and please no flame**


End file.
